JP-A-2004-150184 corresponding to US 2004/0085251 describes a conventional portable unit, for example. The portable unit has an internal space constructed of an upper cover and a lower cover. In the internal space, a knob member, a waterproof cover, a substrate having a switch on an upper surface thereof and an antenna element on a lower surface thereof are disposed in series from above. The portable unit is configured such that, when a user presses the knob member and the knob member and the waterproof cover are bent, a press-force is applied to the switch on the substrate.
In the portable unit described in JP-A-2004-150184, the waterproof cover is in directly contact with the switch. Thus, the user presses the knob member so that the waterproof cover is in line-contact with or in point-contact with the switch and localized stress is applied to the waterproof cover from the switch, thereby, the waterproof cover may be damaged. In particular, in the case where the switch is long-pushed to lift a window, for example, the waterproof cover may be in line-contact with or in point-contact with the switch for a long time. Therefore, the localized stress is applied to the waterproof cover from the switch and the waterproof cover may be damaged.